Will I ever get my happy ending?
by Greekie
Summary: After Cappie and Casey leave for Washington, Rebecca finds herself newly single amongst her friends and faced with new challenges. Follow Rebecca on her quest for her own happy ending - afterall she's Rebecca Freaking Logan! Post Finale, Eventual E/R
1. When did I become this?

Tapping her freshly manicured fingernails impatiently at the keyboard, Rebecca Logan stared at the laptop screen to what seemed to her like an eternity. She kept refreshing her email inbox, hoping for a message even though she knew there wasn't one coming. When did this happen? When did she turn into this girl who was this pathetic? Or as Evan put it 'acting so desperate and clingy'? Evan, a four letter word she thought she understood but she really didn't.

Letting out a huge sigh, Rebecca slowly walked towards her bedroom door and closed it completely shutting out the peals of laughter and blaring music. Even though she loved her fellow ZBZ sisters _though she would never say straight to their faces_ - tonight was just not the night for all the single ladies dance parties.

Although that's exactly what she was now, _single_. The last time she'd been single was spring break fresh off her break up with Evan, almost a year later and she could now call it a tradition. 2 weeks to spring break and Rebecca wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. Ever since Casey and Cappie left, things had been different and yet sort of the same. It felt weird not to have Casey around all the time to question her judgement however they caught up time to time on Skype and Casey was sure to raise an eyebrow or_ two_ at her latest ZBZ scheme.

Rebecca was shaken out of her musings when she realized her phone was vibrating, her heart leaping as she reached for it. However seeing Ashley's name on caller I.D a shadow of disappointment passed her face. She quickly masked it, and forced some cheeriness into her voice as she pressed answer, holding her phone close to her ear hoping Ashley would not be able to tell.

"Bex!" " How have you been? It's been forever! We have _so_ much gossip to catch up on" Ashley's cheerful voice exclaimed, panting for breath.

Rebecca resisted the urge to roll her eyes, smiling instead and saying "Ash, we had coffee two days ago...What could have possibly happened?"

"Bex, you're the president of a sorority you should know that's like a year in girl years...anyways, I have got huge news, Rusty said Cappie and Casey are coming to myrtle beach for Spring Break, isn't that awesome? Plus, I scored a week vacay from Clarissa so I'm good to go!

"Wow that is awesome" Rebecca gulped but recovered saying "That is actually great, I actually really miss them, who knew right?

"You're too funny Bex, so yeah we can count on you, Laura and the rest of ZBZ right?"

"Er yeah, Heather is super stoked for spring break actually, she won't stop hammering on and on about it" Rebecca grinned thinking of her little sis.

"Well I gotta go Bex, I just wanted to let you know and keep me posted on ZBZ fundraisers, though I have not been able to change FART's name – it just opens up many more clients including ZBZ alums, which would be great for you girls too."

"Sure thing Ash thanks, see you later" Rebecca replied sitting dejectedly on her bed. Putting her phone off she realized she'd _now_ _be single_ in Myrtle Beach with her best friends coupled up, while chaperoning Heather and all the pledges.

What really was wrong with her? Rebecca began to think that there was her life before Evan, and then after him - completely skewing everything she took for granted. She had gone through a lot with her father and then ZBZ but yet throughout all that she had come out stronger, no matter what. Whether she was right or wrong - she was decisive, she took decisions and she_ moved_ on.

Ever since their break up, Rebecca found it difficult to classify Evan. When she went to see him in his dorm after the KT's house been torn down he seemed apologetic and remorseful. Then at Cappie's graduation party he stared at her a great deal and bought her a lemon drop. She appreciated the gesture even though she didn't like lemon drops very much. Then as they were saying bye to Cappie and Casey, he nudged her, his blue eyes smiling. They met for coffee soon after, but it was too polite and it felt like they were tip toeing around each other. She ran into him a few times on campus, and even though he was in a rush to get to the law library, he'd send her these promising looks making her hope that he'd call, or text, or e-mail.

Rebecca picked her laptop off her desk and onto her lap, glancing at her inbox she quickly signed out. Enough, she realized that even though she had refrained from talking about Evan to the house and her friends - she hadn't cleansed him out. She needed time she realized, and she needed to focus on herself _something she was pretty good at_ and focusing solely on ZBZ just wasn't good enough. 'She was Rebecca Freaking Logan and if...' a brochure from her psychology class caught her eye and stopped her mini rant.

Rebecca opened it up eagerly, an exchange program in England...she glanced at the requirements, she had a decent GPA but other than the sorority she wasn't exactly involved in any campus activities or research work she thought regretfully. Maybe she could approach Professor Damien from her previous sex studies class, and ask if he had any research openings up? But there was hardly any time she thought between juggling her major psych courses and being ZBZ president. Rebecca shook her head she'd make the time, and in that time she'd think about Evan a little less, and a little less till she fully cleansed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

With a loud knock on Professor Damien's door, and hearing the cry of "Come in" Rebecca sauntered her way inside the room brimming with confidence, only to collide with a strong build with green eyes – who was _not _Professor Damien.

Unable to form coherent thoughts and open her mouth to speak – she directed her eyes to the person with _said _strong build and green eyes in question. Only to realize that green eyes (_Though her brain couldn't fathom coherent thoughts it could come up with a nickname_) was speaking to her.

"Whoa, slow down there missy – I said come in, not come at" said Green eyes, taking a quick glance at her ZBZ pin he added "So you're a sorority girl huh? Well sorry to break it to you sweet cheeks but Professor Damien isn't marking the freshman finals till Monday, so it's useless right now to talk to him about passing the course now."

Sweet cheeks...? Despite her stunned face, Rebecca tried to process all his remarks - just _who _did this jerk think he was? Well he just messed with the wrong '_sorority girl'_ she thought furiously and she opened her mouth to set him straight when he continued to talk.

"Don't look so surprised sweet cheeks, you're not the first one today to try to grub your way to a better grade. Not that I'd complain to get a visit from a sorority girl. In fact you are..." Green eyes didn't get to finish his sentence as Rebecca cut him off saying "Are you aware of just how much stupid comes out of your mouth or do you actually believe you're intelligent?"

"Depends on what you consider intelligent" he replied smarmily now looking at her more clearly.

"Hah! I guess your right after all what would I know – I'm _just_ a 'sorority girl'. One that also happens to be applying for Professor Damien's research assistant position for juniors – therefore not a freshman but thanks for the compliment and your right you shouldn't be complaining about meeting a sorority girl, consider this your first and only encounter."

"You're applying for the junior research assistant position?" his disbelief evident in his voice. "So am I, well _this is _interesting but sorry sweet cheeks, I got this one locked in the bag."

"Really?" "Well with your kind of professionalism, why not get handed the position on a silver platter?" she rebutted sarcastically. "By the way, since you _seem _to know everything would you mind telling me where Professor Damien is and why exactly is it that you are in his office and he isn't?" she demanded impatiently.

"Well, if you must know sweet cheeks, I have been courting the Psychology department for weeks and another professor recommended me – so I didn't technically 'apply' but Professor Damien let me work with him for a week to test me out, and needless to say I probably passed. Oh and he's getting coffee now, so don't worry he'll be back shortly" he replied with a smirk creeping up on his face.

"Getting coffee huh? Well if you've got this locked in the bag shouldn't you be doing that after all you are _courting_ the Psychology Department"

Green eyes opened his mouth to retort back when he was _cut short_ by Professor Damien who unbeknownst to them had arrived in the midst of their argument.

"Ah I see the competitive spirit has begun already, not to worry though" said Professor Damien chuckling, also adding "Both of you have received the research position, you will be working for me _but _alongside each other as well on a new project the Psychology Department wants to undergo".

Reading the shocked looks on both of their faces, he smiled saying "I trust you have not been formally introduced, Rebecca Logan meet Connor Martin".

_6 Hours later at Dobblers _

"Damn, I need a drink and make it strong" groaned Rebecca to the bartender, laying her head down. She was waiting for Laura, but she couldn't wait much longer.

"Rough day?" asked the bartender sympathetically, "I wouldn't know where to start" replied Rebecca.

"Rebecca Logan – an alcoholic? Well you fit the profile perfectly considering your masculine energy" cried a familiar snarky voice Rebecca realized, that could belong to the one and only Dale Kettlewell.

Rebecca turned around to see Dale, walking hand in hand with Laura. Smiling a bit, she thought to herself that despite their initial dislike towards each other, Dale was probably one of the best things about the ZBZ and he _made a mean_ apple pie not that she'd ever tell him that though.

Rebecca didn't realize she was deep in thought till Laura cried out "Earth to Rebecca! What happened to you today, were you with Professor Damien all day?"

Rebecca quickly snapped out of her reverie, saying "Yes, yes I was with Professor Damien for most of the day and his _other _lovely assistant Connor, then I had class – and then I had to go by Pan Hellenic to see that little leprechaun."

"What did the bitch do this time?" asked Laura.

"Well she is still mad that I took back the winter formal with the Omega Chi's from her with Dale and Calvin's help. So she is trying to impose some restrictions on this year's spring break for sororities considering 'the current president of ZBZ's debacle with the wet t-shirt contest'." replied Rebecca, frustration evident in her voice.

"Didn't that happen two years ago though? I mean as far as internet sensations go, they never last long do they? Asked Dale

"You tell me" Rebecca responded vaguely, her eyes distant and withdrawn.

"Wait you saw it Dale?" Laura asked, dropping their intertwined hands for a second.

"Relax Laura, who didn't – at that time almost everyone did it was common gossip" Dale replied earnestly.

"Gee thanks Dale, that makes me feel _so_ much better" cried Rebecca, rolling her eyes.

"Anytime Logan, ow! Laura that seriously hurt...you know you sorority girls sure have some muscle in you" cried Dale as Laura shoved him.

"Yay for us _sorority girls,_ anyways guys I'm going to call it a night. Laura, remember we have house mother interviews first thing in the morning, so I'll need all hands on deck again including you, Abby and Betsy."

"Sure thing Bex, Goodnight" Laura replied

"Night" Dale chimed in, intertwining his hands with Laura again.

"Night guys see you tomorrow" said Rebecca, turning her eyes away and tucking in her chair. Unable to see yet another happy couple, she exited Dobblers quietly and quickly.

As soon as she left, Laura glanced at the door then turning to Dale she said "I'm no Rebecca Logan cheerleader but she's one of the strongest girls I know." She then added "She hardly ever whines, Rebecca maybe a lot of things but she really didn't deserve the way Evan treated her".

"Yeah Chambers was a first class jackass; I mean I can see both sides of the story _hell I even helped Chambers steal back that necklace last year_. Rebecca sure isn't a saint but that night during kiss & tell it felt awful to see someone get treated the way she was being treated" Dale replied, thinking back to the night of Calvin's Birthday party.

"I know, Rebecca was never the person to put her heart on her sleeve and yet he convinced her to do it for him, and then he broke her heart" Laura said, shaking her head sadly.

"Question is _though_ do you think he could ever get it back if he tried?" asked Dale.

_2 Hours Later at ZBZ _

Its amazing Rebecca thought to herself, _how _you can feel so tired and still not fall asleep. She still felt restless, as if the day wasn't enough for her already. Rebecca tried to organise her thoughts, tuck them away into compartments. That was the way she did things, otherwise she'd get overwhelmed and that was just _not_ her just couldn't lose control, _especially now_.

Facing her laptop screen, Rebecca felt almost tempted to check her e-mail but she held back choosing to go on Skype instead. She signed in, as she stifled a yawn with her left hand. A loud beep made her jump suddenly, realising someone was sending her a video call. She smiled, seeing Casey`s name. Clicking accept, she straightened up and poised herself.

Casey's friendly face came into view, her blonde locks put up into a bun and a pen tucked behind her ear. She looked like she was at work. "Hey Bex! Sorry I missed your call a few days ago, things have been hectic lately but I still wanted to a familiar face _even_ if it is yours" said Casey, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Hey Case, how _selfless_ of my big sis to check up on me" grinned Rebecca , "but anyways how have you been though, last time we talked you landed a legislative internship – let me guess they are over working you to the bone and you're stuck eating late night Chinese takeout" she added.

"True, true and it's Vietnamese takeout tonight Bex. I guess I can't complain, I mean it is tough and sometimes I want to throw coffee at my supervisors but I actually love it here, and Cappie's been really great about it too."

"That's awesome, how is Cappie by the way?" asked Rebecca

"He's all right; it was hard for him initially to find something he enjoyed but ever since he started writing that advice column for the 'Washington Star' I think he's really found his footing." Casey replied, happily.

"I know it sounds weird coming from me Case, but it's great to see both of you conquer Washington albeit slowly. By the way I hope you haven't forgotten about that battleship you owe me if you become president".

"How could I?" Casey said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what's up with you? Ash told me you're applying for that assistant research position – how did that go?"

"Well I got the job but..." Rebecca's voice trailed off as she didn't really know how to explain today.

"But what...? Let me guess your professor is just another Segal in disguise, or wait the psychology department is screwing you over?"

"Err...No Casey, Professor Damien and the psychology department are completely fine – I mean when you overlook the fact that I have to work alongside a fellow researcher who happens to be a bonehead named Connor." answered Rebecca

"Come again?" cried Casey

After filling her in on the whole story, Casey leaned back in her office chair thoughtfully. Looking up at Rebecca, she said "You know Bex; you could just have the hots for this guy – I mean he's obviously provoking you."

"Connor? ...No way! The guy is so full of himself _but ok_ fine so he is hot, that doesn't mean anything. I mean..." Rebecca faltered as Casey raised an eyebrow. "Just because I_ would_ doesn't mean I should" she added.

"Whatever Bex, by the way why did you even want this job anyways- don't you have enough on your plate as it is?" Casey asked, now peering up at her again.

"I do, it's just that I want more for myself...I don't want to be just some _sorority girl_ or an ex senator's daughter, I just need some time to figure myself out" she replied slowly.

"I get it Bex it's good to what something more for yourself. Although I remember the last time you tried 'to find yourself' and you ended up liking a girl." Casey said cheekily.

"Sorry to disappoint you Case but those days are over, I'm straight so don't go getting any funny ideas" said Rebecca, grinning broadly.

"Ha, Ha very funny – anyways I've got to go I can hear my senile supervisor coming in. Best of luck and hang in there Bex" cried Casey.

"You too Case" replied Rebecca.

Signing out, Rebecca shut down her laptop and collapsed on her bed. She really was exhausted she thought to herself. As she was pulling up her covers she heard her phone vibrating. While grabbing it one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other, she barely had time to register who sent her a text. When she did glance at her phone though, she realized it was Evan. After staring at it for almost a minute, Rebecca put her phone off. Her phone slipping out of her hands as she hit her pillow, her eyes closing, and Evan's text message lay unread.

_Author's Note_

Obviously I do not own any of the wonderfulness that is Greek, that being said I enjoy reading and writing about it.

Sorry I did not introduce myself in the first chapter; I just wanted to test things out.

However, hello! My name is Greekie and I am a new writer, and I have chosen to interpret what life would be like after the series finale for one Miss Rebecca Logan. Rebecca is just one of my favourite characters, but I do feel that she has been under stated and this story will answer (my interpretation that is) some of the questions that were left pending.

I do appreciate every single kind review so far, and I am very grateful that you are willing to read my interpretation of Rebecca's side of the story.

This chapter was longer, and I will try to do both Rebecca and the Greek universe justice as this story progresses. I introduced an OC – Connor, his role may be questionable for now but I intend to weave him into a storyline.

Please review if you can


	3. Operation GHMP

The sun blaring through her window, Rebecca Logan winced as she made a mental note to get new curtains, preferably ones _without cats_ on them. She then glanced at her alarm clock realizing it was 7:30 am,_ good_ she could work with that she thought to herself. Laying her head back on the pillow she let out a huge sigh of relief, closing her eyes for just a bit trying to savour the peace of a Saturday morning before the shrieks and giggles of a sorority house started to commence.

"BECCA! Be down in half an hour or less!" cried Betsy through the apparently very thin walls of ZBZ. A wry smile forming on Rebecca's face as she realized that peace didn't last very long, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Unwillingly coming out of her bed, she pulled her robe on top of her pajamas and ran to the bathroom.

Having brushed her teeth showered and changed 15 minutes later, Rebecca slowly walked to the ZBZ kitchen and upon spotting Betsy, went up to her grabbing a cupcake on her way.

"Betsy, what's going on? Is it something with the pledges? Wait did that nymph call again?" asked Rebecca.

"Slow down Bex, it's the house mother issue – you know how Nationals arranged for a few prospective house mothers to come this morning?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" responded Rebecca rolling her eyes, adding "But what's the urgency Betsy I mean they are not scheduled to arrive till 11:30 am."

"Well I just got an email from Nationals; they're all actually arriving earlier... as in 8:30 Am." replied Betsy shooting a worried glance at Rebecca.

"What? So they are arriving in under an hour?" cried Rebecca. Thinking for a few seconds, Rebecca then said calmly, "Wait a minute; the house is ready so we are prepared, aside from the committee - Betsy tell the actives to go out and enjoy the day and the pledges to do the same after getting the tables and refreshments ready."

"All right Rebecca I'll get Abby and Laura as well, and we'll see you in the dining room in a few minutes." replied Betsy.

"Wait a second Betsy, who decided to change the interview time anyways?" asked Rebecca curiously.

"Oh! Well it was the ZBZ National's rep who decided to change the time for the Ohio chapter" Betsy cried over her shoulder as she ran upstairs to get Laura and Abby.

_Nationals Rep...Tegan! _ Rebecca realized as she quickly connected the dots. Of course this was no surprise as Tegan had begrudgingly accepted Rebecca as ZBZ president due to Casey's input. Not to mention that the achievement of the _golden lily_ during Rebecca's first term of presidency still didn't mean much to her. As a result this ZBZ chapter still needed a housemother despite being ranked #1 in the country.

Rebecca snapped out of her reverie as she took a sharp glance at her watch. 15 minutes to go and then she could not avoid the process of hiring a house mother any longer.

_2 Hours Later _

"ARGH, this is definitely worse the second time around." groaned Laura, as they sent away the last Nationals candidate.

"Ms. Salisbury was nice, and she brought cookies" suggested Abby referring to the last candidate, while munching one of the said cookies.

"She seemed too republican though – I mean forget about the 'no boys upstairs rule' she didn't even want to let them in the house at all, besides we don't need any more cookies we have a hasher." replied Rebecca.

"Yeah Laura would know right?" said Abby smirking at Laura.

"Shut up Abby" responded Laura, while shuffling through papers looking over the different prospects. "What about Dale's friend from the church group?" she asked.

"I think she promoted her faith too much, besides I don't know weren't you guys hoping for someone much younger?" cried Betsy.

"We were but unfortunately Nationals screens all applicants so most of them tend to be much older and the ones that aren't tend to be like Lizzie." said Rebecca dejectedly.

"All right we do however have to pick one of these candidates otherwise Tegan will be back on our doorstep again, we'll sleep on it tonight but I think our best bet is , despite her views she has the best references."

"Geez Rebecca, since when did you grow up?" laughed Laura after she and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Who says I grew up?" asked Rebecca, a smirk gracing the regal features on her face. "I did say we should sleep on it – so no _sleep naturally_ till tomorrow to find a housemother of our own – someone who can work with Nationals regulations." finished Rebecca.

"Huh?" cried Laura, who not unlike anyone else was confused by Rebecca's plans and to be honest a little scared at the _almost maniac expression_ on Rebecca's face.

"I think she means we have to do whatever we can to find another house mother by tomorrow morning and someone that would be fit for Nationals..." replied Betsy only to be cut off by Abby.

"Great, _so_ an all-nighter for ZBZ ...so much for my cute date tonight at Dobblers." said Abby, dejectedly.

"You can re-schedule Abby, besides where's your ZBZ spirit? We need the whole house on this." replied Rebecca energetically. She then added "Let's call it Operation Get New House Mom and Put it in Tegan's plastic face, and by plastic I mean Botox of course."

"That's way too long Bex, how about Operation **GHMP** – **G**et **H**ouse **M**om **P**ronto." suggested Laura.

"Works for me, we need to pull off a signature ZBZ keeper so let's get going ladies" cried Rebecca, as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Abby how cute was your date anyways, is he even **Greek**?" asked Betsy

"_No_, he's Puerto Rican." Abby replied brightly.

The other girls burst into laughter, with Betsy clarifying "Abby, I meant is he in the **Greek system**?"

"Oh! You should have said that –then yes he's a Lamba Sig" responded Abby, as they began collecting all their papers.

"Well Lamba Sig's are hot but they are _no_ Omega Chi." Said Laura smugly.

Abby opened her mouth to retort back but Rebecca cut her short saying "All right girls, there's no time to argue over which house is hot or not...we can do that tomorrow."

The girls packed and got ready to go on campus, as they were walking out Betsy asked "Hey do you think **Operation GHMP** will get us a house mom like _Shelly from the House Bunny_ because that would be so amazing..."

Rebecca and the other girls were at a loss for words.

_3 Hours Later, on CRU campus_

Rebecca Logan was _running_ no she was speed walking – yes _that's it_ she thought to herself Rebecca Logan did not just run all over campus even if she did have a million reasons to**. **The #1 being Operation GHMP which unsurprisingly was turning out to be a complete bust - as the hunt for house mothers was wearing thin as calls were made, names were crossed off and it became increasingly hard to find exceptions to Nationals' big book of rules.

"Rebecca, Rebecca!" cried a male voice, Rebecca halted in her tracks she would know that voice anywhere. Pausing for breath, and subtly adjusting her hair she turned around to face Evan Chambers.

"Hey... Evan" she managed to croak out, _what was it about this guy that makes her turn into a mouse_? She thought furiously to herself, as she finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. He looked _good_; well he always did as much as she hated to admit it. Rebecca always wondered why Evan didn't want to work in Abercrombie rather than a Cater Waiter; he had the build for a shirtless breeder she always said to him. He would laugh and say it was more demeaning, besides he didn't want to around so many girls without his shirt off - that he said was reserved to his girlfriend. Hah! So much for that Rebecca thought bringing her back to the present.

"Hey Rebecca, what's up? I haven't seen you around in a while, granted I just had my law finals but I rarely see you on campus...until today" he trailed off looking at her. Evan always marvelled at Rebecca's ability to seem put together when he had really just taken her by surprise. She looked more frail though, she didn't seem as stand offish as she usually did – had he done that to her? Her eyes remained dark, and mischievous though – she was up to something, he thought to himself as a smile crept up on his face.

Rebecca was unsettled by his smile, as she replied simply "I've been busy."

Evan was no stranger to Rebecca's attitude, but he was taken back by it. He then said "Yeah, I've noticed, did you get my text saying we should grab dinner?" he asked this time looking straight at her for her reply.

Rebecca though despite being as cool as a cucumber on the outside, was completely freaking out on the inside. For she had received his text, however she didn't want to reply because she didn't know what to think of it. Dinner as friends, acquaintances', a couple, an 'ex' couple – what did he mean? Rebecca realized she had taken too long to reply, seriously today out of all days she had to bump into Evan alongside Operation GHMP? Not to mention she was supposed to collaborate with Connor over some new documents the department wanted them to look over.

"Rebecca, _Becca_ – are you ok?" asked Evan, with a worried glance at her. She looked like she was about to break. "Tell you what, how about we get some coffee – I think you need some caffeine in you."

"I...guess, yeah, ok." She replied slowly.

They got coffee and sat down on a park bench, dropping their bags and faced each other.

Sipping his coffee slowly and then putting it down, Evan said "Now, tell me."

"Tell you what?" replied Rebecca stubbornly. "I'm fine, perfectly fine in fact I couldn't be better." she added, determined to keep her guard up.

"Really? Tell that to your face." Evan shot back.

Rebecca sighed, she should have known if anyone was more of a stubborn mule than she was, it would be Evan. "Fine, if you really want to know I'm feeling a little overwhelmed – _a little_. I'm a research assistant for Professor Damien, and the work is piling up alongside my ZBZ presidential duties and my coursework_." and you_, she almost added but thankfully didn't.

"Rebecca Logan and work in the same sentence? said Evan, who was taken back. "Congrats on the research position – is that the Professor who you had for the sex studies class?"

"Yeah he is, he's nice and I do like the research I'm doing, I guess it sounds corny but it's kind of exciting or at the least not completely boring."

"No, it's not corny – I get it. Sometimes I read certain laws that have been amended because of lawyer's efforts and that's when I realise I can't do anything else or I just don't want to." said Evan, passion evident in his voice.

"I heard about what you did for the kt's – getting them a new house, do you know what kind of law you want to specialise in, contract maybe?" asked Rebecca.

"Not yet, I'm kind of trying to get to know them all for now at least. I like it though, and I know you like Psychology – you're always able to tell everyone's secret agenda." said Evan smirking.

Not always, thought Rebecca to herself.

"So what do your parents think about all of this, as in your job?" he asked her seriously.

"To be honest, I haven't told them yet..." replied Rebecca, turning to look at him now, only he could really understand.

Evan nodded his head in agreement, he didn't ask why or why not he just listened and waited to hear more.

"I want to, but at the same time I don't. I didn't take this job for money but maybe I did – I don't always want to rely on my parents' money. I don't want to be just a senator's daughter that has viral videos either." "Ex- Senator's daughter now... ha-ha" she added.

"I went to see my parents with Rusty a few weeks ago Rebecca, because of his wire and..." Evan stopped abruptly.

"And..?" she asked, knowing only she could.

"And...they _knew_, they _knew everything_ from me being a cater waiter to being promoted to bartender, to law school and losing to Casey..." "They cared and while I don't want their money, they are still our parents and like you said once before what other choice do we have?" replied Evan, his voice became stronger as he kept talking.

"I know it's just because of the divorce – which side do I turn to and what do I call home anymore?" asked Rebecca, not really expecting an answer but to her surprise she got one.

"You call this place - home Becca, as in CRU or the Greek System there's a place for people like us here." replied Evan.

"So what are you a philosopher now? Taking lessons from Cappie?" laughed Rebecca, taking a turn from the serious conversation they had been having.

Evan took a few seconds to respond, he was distracted by her laugh. He hadn't heard it in awhile he realized it was playful, sort of funny and kind of sexy – in a nutshell Rebecca, really.

"No way, I'll leave philosophy to Cappie thank you."

"I'm glad him and Casey have found an apartment in Washington – their romantic comedy life is nauseating but I'm happy for them." said Rebecca

"Yeah" replied Evan, a shadow passing over his face.

Rebecca didn't notice as she had glanced at her watch, realising that she was supposed to meet that dweeb Connor on campus not too far from where she was.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Evan, I mean I'm sure you've got studying/research to do for Professor Segal?"

"Hah! Segal...well I'm still helping him but he ever since the whole KT incident... let's just say it's going to be hard for me to get him to trust me again." Evan said and for a second his and Rebecca's eyes met.

"Yes, it will be difficult and that kind of trust takes time." replied Rebecca softly as she turned away.

"How much time do you think he'll need?" asked Evan quietly, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"I don't...know" Rebecca said, her feelings torn between staying in this spot with Evan or running away to something else.

"Hey, sweet cheeks would you mind sticking to the one spot we originally arranged, by the way your half an hour late...something tells me Professor Damien wouldn't be too happy about that." cried a nasally voice suddenly.

Both Rebecca and Evan turned around, the spell was broken.

"Who are you?" asked Evan rudely, as Connor came into focus, wearing shades – he did not remove them.

"Doesn't matter." replied Connor, who seemed like he was in a hurry.

Rebecca sighed, she did not think her life could get more complicated but clearly it could. "Evan meet Connor Martin, my fellow research assistant in the psychology department. Connor this is m...Evan Chambers." she finished rather awkwardly.

"Real nice to meet you Chambers, wow _how am I not surprised_ that Evan Chambers and Rebecca Logan know each other? What you two went to prep school together or what? said Connor sarcastically.

"Listen, you ..." Evan was about to say something but Rebecca cut him off, she needed to go do her work and Evan if given the chance could make quite a scene if he wanted to – she knew from past experience.

"Evan, I've got to go...I'll see you all right?" she said as he nodded, glaring at Connor.

Rebecca then rushed off with Connor, quickening her pace with his not looking back at Evan even as she turned a corner. If she had looked back, she would have seen his expression – a mixture of confusion and resentment.

Rebecca while speed walking aside Connor, she turned to him saying sarcastically "You couldn't have more tact could you?"

"Me? What did I do? It's clear there is some drama between you two." he shot back, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

_Drama_...was she really that obvious? Well she shouldn't be she thought to herself. If she and Evan couldn't figure out where they were now then they would just have to be acquaintances, friends would be pushing it and just ignoring each other wouldn't work either. Whatever they were, Rebecca had to put it aside for now – she had to get her life on track, she was _not_ that kind of girl to wallow in self pity.

"What did you two hook up last night or something ...must be awkward?" pressed Connor, grinning from ear to ear.

"No drama, I just hadn't seen him in awhile..." she trailed off, pretending to be very interested in a poster they were passing.

"So he's an ex...Still _awkward!" _cried Connor, and then he added more seriously "So are you guys done or what?"

Rebecca was saved the task of answering as she bumped into a woman, no more than 30. "Woops, sorry wasn't thinking."

"It's all right" the woman smiled, as she walked on past.

"Who was she?" asked Rebecca

"I don't know, she might be a grad or doctoral student...she's hot though." replied Connor.

"You are such a guy." cried Rebecca, wondering for the millionth time why she had to work with such a dweeb.

"There the two of you are, all right the department is administering some tests on students, so basically I need the two of you to organise these tests, for the younger undergraduate supervisors who are doing this for a grade." said Professor Damien anxiously.

"Is this the Stroop test?" asked Rebecca

"The very same, I understand you were a supervisor upon your freshman year Miss Logan."

"Yes, I was." replied Rebecca thinking back to that night where she saw a different side of Cappie, and of herself. She then remembered how long and exhausting the whole experiment was, and she couldn't afford to spent the whole night in the Psychology department – Operation **GHMP **was still pending.

Connor must have similar thoughts about not wanting to spend the night doing research as he asked "Are we required to be present throughout the duration of the whole experiment Professor?"

"No, no you're not, once you have set up the experiments you are free to leave." replied Professor Damien.

Rebecca and Connor then proceeded to gather their assignments, and walked out. As Rebecca walked out, she bumped into that same woman again. "Sorry, I really don't know what's wrong with me today."

"I second that!" yelled Connor over his shoulder as he went down the hallway to help a student.

The woman laughed, her gray eyes twinkling as she said "Its fine, I think it's about time we introduce ourselves – right? "I'm Kate Woodson" she said with a wide smile, shaking Rebecca's hand.

"I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Logan" replied Rebecca with a nervous smile.

Kate's eyes flashed recognition at her name but she made no mention of it, choosing instead to talk about how small the corridors were and no wonder people bumped into each other. Rebecca liked her instantly.

Kate's attention then flickered to Rebecca's active pin saying "You're a ZBZ, right on."

"How do you know? asked Rebecca, the surprise evident in her voice. She then elaborated "I mean are you an al..? she was cut short as a door to their right opened and a lady came out saying "Ms. Woodson, we're ready for you now."

"All right, I'm coming" she replied. "It was nice meeting you Rebecca, maybe I'll bump into you sometime on campus." smirking as she said it, she then added while walking into the room "And to answer your question – yes I am an alum." The door then shut behind her, as Rebecca's thoughts began racing.

_Author's Note_

Hi everyone!

So I realise it has been a while since the last update, and for that I'm sorry, things came up and life got in the way, so I promise in the future to update as fast as I can.

I hope you like this chapter, I had a bit of writers block initially but that's because I wanted to tackle certain things effectively such as the introduction of the house mother issue and Evan's first physical appearance in this story, and I hope I did.

Even if you are not a fan of Evan/Rebecca I hope you give them a chance in this story, I think they have a lot to offer. That being said, it won't be too easy for them to get back together as they've both got to sort of grow up a bit and be honest about what they want, this story is really about that process.

However more than a love story, this really is about Rebecca trying to find herself even if she doesn't know it at times. I'm happy that many of you have noticed this and have alluded to it in your reviews, and the involvement of the other characters. Although I cannot promise you that the old Greek gang will be in every chapter, I think it is important to have interactions, rather than just thoughts – you also learn more about Rebecca that way. Also it just wouldn't be Greek without them

I do appreciate the time taken to write a review, so if you can please do

Once again I do not own any of Greek, I just wish it never ended!

Cheers,

Greekie


End file.
